familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vasilko Volodarevich of Polotsk (c1145-1222)
}} Vasilko Volodarevich (c1145-1222) - Prince of Logozhsk (c1184-1186), Prince of Minsk (1184/1186-1216), Prince of Polotsk (1216-1222). Son of Volodar Glebovich and Richeza of Poland (1116-1156), younger brother of Vladimir Volodarevich of Polotsk (c1142-1216). Vasilko Volodarevich is first mentioned in 1186, when. together with Davyd Rostislavich), Prince of Smolensk, Mstislav Davydovich Princes of Novgorod and Vseslav Rogvolodovich Prince of Drutsk he participated in a campaign against Polotsk . The causes of the campaign are unknown, but people of Polotsk decided to seek a peaceful resolution of the conflict. They met the princes at the border and gave him expensive gifts so the princes agreed to make peace. Perhaps as a result, Vasilko's brother Vladimir became prince of Polotsk, and Vasilko took the throne of the Principality of Minsk Руковишников…. According to A.P. Pyatnov, the campaign took place because of the tensions in Polotsk, where Vladimir was already the ruler, and the result of the campaign was the consolidation of Vladimir's rule Пятнов А. П. Полоцкая земля… С. 137.. Vasilko on this for a long time does not mention the sources, probably, he performed together with his brother. Since 03/12/1196, the Vasilko together with Boris Rogvolodovich of Drutsk defeated the army of Smolensk Пятнов А. П. Полоцкая земля… С. 142., as reported by the Simonov chronicle. However, according to Karamzin, the Trinity chronicle called Vasilko prince of Polotsk, but it is known that the prince of Polotsk at that time was Vladimir Володихин Д. Еще раз о… С. 174.. Probably, the Vasilko and then drove with his brother agreed policy, participated in the campaigns, including against the Germans in the Lower Dvina . In 1216, Vladimir has conceived a large march on Riga, Gathered a large army with the participation of Smolensk, Vitebsk residents, Drutsk were probably troops and Vasilko, which may have brought with him, and Lithuania . Vladimir died suddenly, going to Riga did not take place. By J. Dlugosz , then Prince of Smolensk. Mstyslav Davidovich pitched Lithuanian that plundered vicinity Polotsk Długossi J. Historiae Poloniae. — Cracoviae, 1873. — P. 181.. In 1217/1218, the mentioned Polotsk prince cornflowers, whose identity is debatable, it may Vasilko Volodarovich. Perhaps that is between his troops, where they could be, and the Lithuanians, and the aforementioned fight the people of Smolensk occurred due to power in Polotsk. In 1217/1218, the Prince of Polotsk cornflowers together with Mstislav Udatnogo and Vladimir Rurik took part in a campaign against Halych Татищев В. История… С. 207. and, according to Stryjkovsky in this army was LithuaniaCan cited basil. This Vasilko died, probably until 1222, after his death the Princes of Smolensk seized Polotsk, took the throne representative of their dynasty. Notes Literature * Алексеев Л. В. Полоцкая земля // Древнерусские княжества Х-XIII вв. — Мoscow, 1975. * Володихин Д. Еще раз о княжеской власти в средневековом Полоцке // Вопросы истории, № 4-5, 2000. pp. 173—175. * Загарульскі Э. М. Заходняя Русь: ІХ-ХІІІ ст.: Вучэб. дапам. — Мinsk, 1998, −260с. * Пятнов А. П. Полоцкая земля в последней четверти XII в. // Rossica Antiqua. 2010. Вып. 1. pp. 135—138. * Татищев В. История Российская. т.2. — Мoscow, 1962.